The "Perfect" Guy
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 51 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"The "Perfect" Guy" is the twenty-first episode of the third season of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the fifty-first episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on December 27, 2015. Synopsis Goku trains with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber until the latter passes out. When he briefly wakes up, Goku assures Gohan that he'll become a Super Saiyan in time, but notes that if he doesn't the whole world is doomed. Maybe. Observing Vegeta's battle from Kami's lookout, Piccolo and Tien take bets on whether Krillin or Vegeta will be the one to fail and exacerbate the situation, with Bulma adding her bet that both will fail, based on her long-term experience with the group. At the battlefield, Vegeta listens dubiously to Cell's promise of a worthy challenge, while Krillin approaches Android 18, and hesitates to detonate the explosive inside her body; the danger of the situation conflicting with his attraction to her, and the guilt of murdering her, until he realizes to his own shock that he is in love with 18. Krillin confronts Android 18 and begs her not to kill anyone, which 18 easily - if agitatedly - agrees to, given their desperation - over Android 16's protests that they should still kill Goku - noting that they hadn't killed anyone previously, and had given up on their intention to kill anyone but Cell. Relieved, Krillin destroys the remote detonator, prompting Piccolo to claim victory, and Tien to realize with horror that Krillin wasted Tien's sacrifice and risked every life on the planet for what amounts to a school yard crush. Meanwhile, Cell successfully goads Vegeta with the promise of a 'proper challenge', with Vegeta giving Cell permission to hunt and absorb Android 18. Trunks immediately blocks Cell's way and refuses to let this happen, though both are distracted when they catch sight of 18 and the broken remote. Trunks and Cell race each other to 18 while Krillin and 18 try to escape, urged by Android 16 to save themselves rather than drag him around with them. Trunks outmatches Cell, but Vegeta attacks Trunks to give Cell an opening. Cell corners Android 18, easily dispatching Krillin and Android 16 when they try to defend her and making crude comments about 18's appearance because he's gross like that. Desperate and enraged, Trunks blasts his own father into the distance and attacks Cell again, ruthlessly beating him while Android 18 makes a second effort to save 16, to the latter's obvious frustration. Krillin impresses 18 greatly by offering to help. Too late, however, Cell flies above them and performs a Solar Flare that blinds the Androids, Krillin, Trunks, and the enraged returning Vegeta. Android 18, accepting her fate, asks 16 to 'look after the little guy', and charges Cell, only to be quickly absorbed. The warriors regain their sight in time to witness Cell's transformation, which blankets the world in blinding light and the entire Earth trembles. On the lookout, which is also trembling, Bulma states that she can't feel energy like the fighters, being confused by what it means if she can feel the power coming from Cell's transformation. A horrified Piccolo states "WE'RE F*CKED!" Hovering in the crater formed by his own energy, Perfect Cell basks in his new form, and re-introduces himself with a song. Cast *Shudo Ranmaru – Android 18 *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Lanipator – Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Mr. Popo *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan *Megami33 – Bulma, Baby Trunks *KaiserNeko – Trunks *Takahata101 – Cell *Remix – Android 16 Music * AinzTunez - "Super Saiyan Song" Running Gags and Callbacks * Krillin Owned Count: This is the first episode with multiple counts since "Nail is Piccolo, and so can you!". ** 33: Krillin gets tail-slapped by Semi-Perfect Cell. ** 34: Krillin gets blasted by Semi-Perfect Cell. * Trunks's "Blow yourself up or leave—I don't care which!" line is the same as Tien's in "Advanced Geometry". Android 18's response is also the same. *Trunks does the "Thwarting my plans" bit with Vegeta. *When Semi-Perfect Cell uses Solar Flare to blind everyone, a cropped picture of him "raping" Android 18 can be seen but nothing is shown and one of the members at TFS said that it was just supposed to look disturbing. *The "bouncing ball" for "Super Saiyan" is a blueberry muffin, referencing the Muffin Button running gag from Season 2. Trivia * This is the last episode of 2015. * Debut of Trunks' 2nd grade Super Saiyan form. * This marks the full debut of Cell's Perfect Form after his cameo in "Bardock: The Father Of Goku" * Bulma stated it took her 20 hours to build the detonator, but in "Percussive Maintenance" she said it took her 22 hours. * As Cell approaches a cornered Android 18 in anticipation of absorbing her, he hums Perfect Cell's Theme from the FUNimation dub. * Had the detonator been activated, Android 16's bomb would have exploded as well. 16's supposedly detonates with the force of an atom bomb, and could have likely killed everyone on the island. * 18's claim that neither she nor the other three amigos killed anyone is a change from the original where they killed the shopkeeper and the cops. But since those scenes were cut from the abridged it's entirely possible she's telling the truth... mostly. 17 technically killed Dr. Gero , but since he was an android at the time Gero's death might be exempt from this claim. * 18 later keeps her promise to "rock" Krillin’s world in Cell-Out. References * The song Goku sings in the beginning is a cover/spoof of Steven Universe's "Giant Woman song". ** It wasn't originally planned to be in this episode, but Team Four Star thought it would make the training sequence more interesting. * In the scene where Krillin hesitates to kill Android 18, Lapis Lazuli's theme from Steven Universe can be heard, in a subtle allusion to 18's real name. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x21 3x21 3x21